Little dead things (A stand alone story)
by Dusk Evermore
Summary: "Many would write us off as text book case killers, 'We knew this would happen. There were signs.' They would claim. Fools!" The Ashford twins past is narrated by Alfred Ashford himself as he looks back on how the twins first began down their dark path. He is a busy man, or so he claims, but he always has time to tell things from his perspective to any who are forced to listen.


**Nb: Hello! So this story is a request from a very good friend of mine in real life, they love the Ashford twins and after finding out I was starting to write fan fiction they demanded that I write a story about Alexia and Alfred. (Here it is, I hope you are happy now =p) Viewer discretion is advised as this story is very dark and quite possibly disturbing. This story only loosely references Code name Veronica and the twins are young adults when Alexia works at Umbrella. So it is not very lore friendly, but I hope people enjoy it =)**

Oh good, you are awake! Are you comfortable? Oh no, please do not try and get up on my account. I may be a busy man, but I have time to tell you a little story before I get to work. I want you to pay attention, because, this story will unavoidably concern you. Let it never be said that the Ashfold family doesn't know how to make it's guests welcome! So this is about yours truly... And someone very dear to my heart, my precious sister Alexia...

...

It started small, I even remember the first time. The first things. Ants. She smiled at me as she waved the magnifying glass like a queen waving a scepter. I looked at her dumb founded, we were just children after all.

"Brother.. " She giggled as she placed the magnifying glass into my hands, my hands were shaking violently. I kept nearly dropping the damn thing.

"They're JUST ants!" She reprimanded my timid hesitation with a righteous tone. But still I did not want to do as she asked, back then to me they were more then 'just ants.' I shook my head at her, and was rewarded with a look that was a mixture of pity and disgust.

Have you ever being looked at that way, I wonder.. With an almost royal contempt?

She took my trembling hands into hers. "Do you want me to help you?" She inquired.

All I could do was nod.

She moved my hands and held the magnifying glass over the ants. It was not long before they caught fire. She watched them with a satisfied smile. "For the good of science!" She laughed and released my hands. I dropped the magnifying glass and turned away from her and retched. Behind me I heard her exasperated tone.

"Don't be a whimp! They're nothing. They're just little dead things now."

That was the start, I think.

..

For a while, she was content with pinning moths and butterflies. I, of course, was ordered to participate. She was as vengeful as a wronged queen even then and I was afraid to go against her. I will never forget how she laughed as the creatures writhed in agony. We did not kill them in the killing jars, you see, we pinned them when they were still alive.

For 'science'.

The pattern was always the same, at first I was always reluctant..But she would always make me do her bidding. She would place her hands on mine and together we would seal every dark deed, every little murder. The metiphorical and literal blood would stain both our hands, and at least in that sin we were both the same. I however was weak, I was always sick afterwards but she would always reassure me in the same way.

"They're just little dead things now."

...

I should have known that she would never be content with bugs. As we got older she moved to bigger game, my pet parrot was one of them. I loved that parrot, but the queen had commanded and so it was off with his head.

Before we beheaded him, he gave me such a sad look. 'I love you, my owner, so why are you hurting me?' He seemed to say. I wept afterwards and still she said the same.

"It's just a little dead thing now."

...

It may sound strange to you, but it became far easier after that. I could tell you about all the hamsters and rats we killed together. I could tell you about the cats. I could even tell you about the fish, but there is not much to tell about them. Stupid creatures. They were worth nothing to us, to her. No, I think the dog would be the best story, yes. Her dog.

..

As I am sure you know, my sister's intelligence was unrivalled. The umbrella corporation welcomed her with open arms and our father, as a reward, gave her a dog. Are you surprised? Our father did not give a damn about us most of the time, and he did not give a damn about me at all. I was the stupid one, you see. I had once thought that was very unfair, compared to my sister, most people were stupid.

To this day, I do not know if he knew what would become of the dog. I wonder if he even cared. But anyway, the dog in question was a very obnoxious pomeranian that my sister actually loved. She spoilt the vile thing rotten, she always brushed it and talked to it. I, in contrast, would stare at an empty parrot cage.

One day, I decided to have my revenge. It was easy to capture the fat thing under my sister's nose and drag the stupid fur ball down to our father's work place. It was surprisingly breakable and it's howls of agony all to quickly turned to whimpers. By the time my sister realised what was occurring, there was hardly anything left to break. When she entered the room, I held my hammer with a smirk and turned to face her.

She was smiling with a regal approval. I had mangled her beloved pet and she was happy! I had utterly given up in my efforts to understand her at that point. She walked up to me and placed her hands upon mine.

"Remember, it's only a little dead thing now." She whispered to me as we brought the hammer down.

..

I think we became closer after that, we became equals instead of queen and knave. In fact I think that was the tiping point for the final game we would ever do together. Since you have being very attentive so far, I will reward you by telling you. He was our first and final human game together.

..

For him we had something quite different in mind, she wanted to try out a 'little virus' she had made at work and I was only to happy to comply. He did struggle as we manhandled him down to his place of work, but he was only one man. We strapped him down to the table and I think he realised what we had in mind for him. He begged and tried to entreat us. He used every ounce of fatherly words he ever had.

But he was never our father, and now he never would be.

My beloved sister picked up the syringe and looked at me with a smile, I placed my hands upon hers for the first and last time. The roles were reversed, we were inverted. We were whole. He struggled the whole time, our father. We placed the point of the syringe over his chest and she whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Alfred."

Oh, our father had much to say about that. Even bound and helpless he could not keep his opinions to himself, I however was elated. We both raised the syringe and said in unison.

"Don't worry, father. You're just a little dead thing to us." And plunged the syringe into his chest, pumping the virus into him while he screamed.

...

And that brings us up to now. Well, I could tell you more about the other people who found themselves in the same position as you and how hard it is to find good help in this day and age. But I will not, after all. They do not matter. You do.

You see, my beloved sister had... An accident shortly after we experimented on our father... Speaking of which, can you hear him moan in his little cell? Do not worry, that is all he can do now. But I was telling you about my sister's accident. She was..Exposed to the virus that she was working on and has fallen into a deep sleep. Do you see that chamber there? She slumbers within like a suspended doll. It's like a fairytale.

A slumbering queen that can only be awoken by the kiss of her king.

I have tried so hard to wake her up and it's being so long now. So, so very long. But if I cannot wake her up, then no one can. But, I am still hopeful. The king never loses his queen in the fairytales. Speaking of which, please excuse me for some moments. I need to get something. Do not worry, I can still talk to you from across the room!

As I was saying.. My queen is cruel, so that means that a simple kiss will never be enough. Therefore I keep our little games alive, because my queen demands blood.

She demands screams.

All in the name of science, of course.

Now where did I put...? Ah ha! Found it!

Oh? You look ill. Could it be that you are admiring my current favourite tool and are sick with envy?

Let me remove your gag. Now, now.. Do not scream yet.

Ah, this is a wonderful bone saw... Do you not think so. We both love it so much. I can hear her now, laughing in my ear. I can hear her over the sound of the saw, and I will hear her over your screams!

I always do.

Oh, and Alexia says not to worry. We will not lose any sleep over you, by tomorrow you will be nothing more then...

...Another... little... dead.. thing.

(The end)


End file.
